A motivational interviewing intervention customized by patient adherence patterns Angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors (ACEI)/ angiotensin receptor blockers (ARB) are highly recommended for patients with both diabetes (DM) and hypertension (HTN), and their efficacy in reducing macrovascular and microvascular complications of DM is well-documented. Poor adherence remains a significant barrier to achieving full effectiveness and optimal long-term outcomes. This study aims to develop innovative group-based trajectory models to identify patients with similar ACE/ARB medication filling behavior among patients with co-morbid HTN and DM. The proportion of days covered (PDC), often used as an adherence measure, reduces complex patterns of longitudinal observations into a single value that cannot adequately depict different adherence experiences. Group based trajectory models are designed to identify patients with similar longitudinal patterns while capturing the dynamic nature. A motivational interviewing (MI) pharmacy student telephone intervention will then be customized by the identified trajectories and tested to demonstrate effectiveness in enhancing adherence. In pilot work, our team has demonstrated improvements in adherence through a pharmacy student telephone MI intervention. Pharmacy students have the knowledge base and training to provide comparable services to pharmacists at a lower cost. MI fosters behavior change by setting desired goals and promoting self-efficacy in a supportive, collaborative way. The objectives are to 1. Develop group-based trajectory models to identify patients with similar medication filling behavior patterns among patients enrolled in a Medicare advantage plan and 2. Customize an MI pharmacy student telephone intervention by the adherence patterns identified, and demonstrate the benefit of the customized intervention in improving adherence. Phase 1 of the project will be a retrospective analysis of 12 month refill data to determine patient adherence patterns. Phase 2 will be a prospective study among non-adherent patients to evaluate the effectiveness of the customized intervention (n=500). The students will contact patients assigned to the intervention group and follow a protocol using the Ask-Provide-Ask approach of MI given the patient adherence pattern for a tailored education. Monthly follow-up calls will be carried out for 6 months. Adherence during the 6 and 12 months post-intervention will be evaluated for the intervention and control groups as PDC as well as a categorical variable. Chi-square and t-tests will be used to evaluate the intervention effect. Multivariable multiple and logistic regression will be carried out in case of any significant differences in baseline characteristics. Implementing this project will provide students a unique MI training as a new way of communicating with patients. The training is further strengthened by PhD students trained in research design and statistical analyses to assist in the automated data analysis. The project will formulate a strong adherence research team at University of Houston that will be instrumental in implementing customized innovative interventions to improve medication adherence and subsequent health outcomes.